


one big poly team (or teams? ah, who cares)

by Jayden_the_Rat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Youtube, M/M, Non Explicit, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone's dating, from youtube ac Cutiekawa, poly teams, slight jealousy, still rated as mature though, there's gonna be lots of chapters probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayden_the_Rat/pseuds/Jayden_the_Rat
Summary: pulled a relationship from cutiekawa's videos (with permission, of course) and i am now writing it. im gonna update whenever i have a chapter finished, and they're all set in the same universe but not necessarily related to each other. just a bunch of boys and one girl being in love ;3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru/Tsukishima Kei, almost everyone is dating man, im not allowed to tag it all, some of the mentioned ones are:
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	one big poly team (or teams? ah, who cares)

Akaashi and Hinata were gently kissing when Bokuto walked in.

Bokuto gasped dramatically and Akaashi groaned, slowly separating from Hinata. "I wanted to kiss Hinata first!!" Bokuto whined. Akaashi laughed, and Hinata giggled with him.

"You still can kiss me, Bokuto," Hinata managed to push out between his giggles.

Bokuto smiled and sank to his knees next to where Akaashi and Hinata were sitting. He hooked a hand around the back of Hinata's neck and pulled him towards himself. Hinata allowed himself to be pulled forward as one of his new boyfriends placed a kiss on his lips.

~~~~

 **oikawa** **:** i want cuddlessssssssssssssssss

 **iwaizumi:** im helping my parents with something, baby

 **kageyama:**... im free

 **oikawa:** :O

 **tsukishima:** me too

 **oikawa:** :OO

 **tsukishima:** meet at my place in twenty minutes?

 **kageyama:** yep, see you there

 **oikawa:** ... okay

 **oikawa:** thanks :)

Oikawa had his mom drive him to Tsukishima's house. A plus of having parents who don't care about you is that they don't care where you are, as long as you're not bothering them. She dropped him off right as Kageyama was arriving, and she drove away practically as he stepped out of the car.

Without speaking, Kageyama slid an arm around his waist. Oikawa leaned into the touch subconsciously. He was more touch starved than he'd like to admit. Kageyama rang the doorbell while Oikawa snuggled into his side.

It wasn't as unpleasant as he expected it to be. Kageyama held on to Oikawa while the taller setter cuddled into him. He held no resentment for the other boy. Where there should've been some kind of resentment, instead there was old fondness. They fit together easily.

The door finally swung open. Tsukishima looked tired, but vaguely happy to see them. He walked off down the entryway, and Oikawa and Kageyama followed him. They toed off their shoes as they followed him to his room. Tsukishima pushed open the door and left it open behind him.

Oikawa and Kageyama sat on Tsukishima's bed with him. Oikawa was still snuggled into Kageyama's side, and soon Tsukishima ended up curling into his other side. Kageyama pulled them slowly down with him and the three of them layed together, cuddling for comfort.

~~~~

"Woah! You're really tall, man!"

Lev laughed as Noya marveled at him. Noya jumped at his stomach, and Lev wrapped his arms around the tiny boy to keep him there. He was small and light, easy to hold, and he laughed and threw his arms around Lev's neck. 

They both had to sit out this practice. Noya had broken his nose, and Ukai wanted him to sit out, even though he insisted he was fine and the doctor had told him he didn’t have a concussion.

Lev wasn’t allowed to play because he was doing a photoshoot in a few days and couldn’t do anything that might bruise him. He was upset about it, but the shoot could drastically affect his career. 

However, while the two were sad to not be practicing with their teams, they were happy to have some time together. Even since they'd started dating, they'd never spent much time with each other. 

They settled down on the bleachers to watch their teams play each other. They made light conversation, nothing memorable.

Not until Noya put his head on Lev’s shoulder.

Lev wrapped an arm around Noya's waist and pulled him closer so he wasn't so bent over. Noya turned his face into Lev's neck, and the sounds of the world faded around them as Noya leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Lev returned it just as gently, as the two kissed for a few minutes before breaking apart. Practice seemed to be finishing up, but they both wanted to spend more time together, so they slipped out of the gym and ended up in an ice cream shop.

Noya paid, being the older of the two, and they sat down on a bench outside. Noya messaged the chat that they were safe and just went out to hang out. He devoured his ice cream quickly, while Lev took more time. When Lev had finished, he reached over and wiped some ice cream off Noya's chin that must've been there for a few minutes. Noya beamed at him, and Lev pulled him up to keep walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I take advantage of the first chapter to write about underrated pairings/OT3s? yes, yes i did. next chapters will probably be more people :P


End file.
